S'val
S'val is the Head of State for the Vulcan Confederacy, Administrator of the Vulcan High Command, Commander in Chief of the Vulcan Military, and possibly the Mastermind behind the Restoration of Vulcan. (Star Trek: Freedom) Brief History S'val was born sometime in the 25th century on the Vulcan Colony world of Kenath. When he reached the age of twelve, he boarded a Vulcan colony ship and traveled to Vulcan. He then entered the Vulcan Security Force and served aboard the Vulcan Warship Sarek. He quickly rose from lowly security officer to Commander. He was most known for driving back the Romulan fleet when it had crossed the Neutral Zone. When S'val reached the age of 65, he left the Vulcan Security force and joined a sect of Vulcan monks. He lived in the Forge for many years until he reemerged 15 years later and joined the Vulcan High Command. He served as a Military Advisor to Administrator Tanla. He often urged her to strengthen Vulcans military power and tried to also to get her to convince the Federation to invade Romulan Space, but was denied on all occasions. However, an opportunity came for S'val when Tanla passed away from old age. S'val was elected to replace her and at the age of 100 he held the title as the Administrator of Vulcan. Relationships S'val has never married or spawned children. However it has been noted that he has looked upon Sarkin as his son. S'val met Sarkin when the boy was 15 and still a student at the Vulcan Academy. He was impressed by Sarkins mental prowess, as well as his skills in both tactical planning and political debating. S'val saw Sarkin as the model of Vulcan Perfection. It was not until Sarkin was twenty did S'val official meet him. He took Sarkin on as his protégée. He had Sarkin enrolled in the Vulcan Defense Force as a Commander. He then brought Sarkin back to Vulcan and made him his personal Military Advisor. He always made sure that Sarkin was at his side. He entrusted the young Vulcan with a good many of his secrets. Then S'val had Sarkin elevated to the position as the Vulcan ambassador to the Federation. He made sure that Sarkin represented him in many of the Federations High Level topics. Including the Alliance between the Federation and the Romulans; which S'val strongly opposed…but not Sarkin. Personal Beliefs S'val believes that Vulcan has fallen far from its former glory. Although his people are highly considered members of the Medical and Science divisions; S'val feels that Vulcan should still be a Military Power. He thinks Vulcan had a right to be a Military Power. They were one of the first species of the Quadrant to develop warp capabilities and they had helped the Human race become the power that it was today. He also believed that had it not been for the interference of Captain Jonathan Archer that Vulcan would still be a Great Power. He has been noted to be a highly traditional Vulcan. He believes that Vulcan's are the superior form of life and that they represent the embodiment of enlightenment. He seems to hold a deep resentment towards the Romulans. Seeing them not as a people but still as the ancient group known as 'Those Who March Beneath The Raptors Wings' the group that had betrayed Vulcan and gave into their emotions. And that This so called Alliance the Federation had formed with them will fail. Current Information S'val has been noted by a few members of the High Command to be acting somewhat distant of late. He has been surrounding himself with a large number of Vulcan Commanders. He has constantly been leaving the Planet recently and traveling to an unknown location. It is also believed that he has been conducting secret meetings with the Breen Confederacy and and the Talarian Republic. And he is thought to be the leader of a growing conspiracy known as the Vulcan Restoration. However that has yet to be proven.